Of Red Vines and Glucagon
by pi-on-a-skateboard
Summary: Blaine doesn't let his illness get in the way. How quickly can Kurt adapt to this new mindset? Sequel to There's Something About Blaine.


"You've been amazing. I really can't thank you enough, Kurt." Blaine turned to look at his best friend.

Kurt stared back, eyes frowning as he drank in those black rings encapsulating Blaine's tired eyes, the hollow cheekbones from the sudden drop in weight, the still-trembling hands. But despite the concern he felt, Kurt couldn't keep a smile from his face. "Glad to see you home, Blaine!" And it really was such a relief – not that Kurt had any doubts previously his friend _wouldn't_ make it back, of course. But he had given them all quite the scare, what with the horrible illness and the overdose and the such. It was nice to see him on his feet again.

"I have one more thing to ask, though. I'm pushing my luck here…" Blaine trailed off, his heart beating with the drop in certainty, his gaze faltering. He had to do it – it was the only way to do it. But he didn't realise it would hurt just this much…

"Anything. Go ahead."

Blaine sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, okay, Kurt? Because, like I said, I don't want to screw this up…" He stared down into his hands, wondering just how he could voice all the thoughts running in his head, how he could collect them together, like the torn fragments of an old letter ripped to pieces and thrown into an oncoming tornado. "If I'm… not myself, let's say… in the next few weeks… don't worry, okay? I'm still learning myself again. I have no idea what I'm going to be feeling, how I'm going to react… I'll probably just shut down for a bit. But… don't be offended at my actions, okay? Promise me."

Kurt blinked. This again? "Blaine, you know how I feel. I'm not giving that up."

No. That wasn't right. At least Blaine knew that he was an idiot. But Kurt didn't. Or, not to the same extent. Blaine had to hurt him - but maybe this way it would hurt him less? Less than if he just tried like everything was normal and then went and screwed it all up anyway? Yeah. Some warning. See if he can distance himself first. Push him away, and the effects might - hopefully - be lessened. "What if I told you, at least for the next few weeks, that I want you to stop trying? To forget about it?"

Kurt saw white. Not after all this. Blaine felt the same way too, didn't he? Or was he just playing him, like a World Champion does a lowly pawn? "You can't be serious."

Blaine nodded. "I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already have been, Kurt. I really care about you. I think what we both need is a bit of time. For me to find myself. For you to work out what you really want."

God, they weren't even in a relationship and they were already breaking up. "Whatever you say, Blaine."

Those words. So cold, so emotionless. "Kurt, promise me. Promise me you won't let yourself get hurt."

"It's too late, Blaine." Kurt got up, paced to the door, swinging his arms just to have something to concentrate on. "But I promise."

And with that, he was gone. Blaine whipped out his phone, texting Jeff for company as the he finally let the tears fall.

* * *

**TSAB is drawing to a close as I write this, so I figured you may as well get a prologue for the sequel :-) This will be a much less dramatised story - because TSAB was a little insane... Instead it's more going to be how diabetes affects daily life - rather than just focusing on the emergencies. Not to say there won't be any drama though ;-)**

**Again, I can't promise overly regular updates - uni is a tad too insane at the moment. And I have a concert coming up in about a month - we're performing the mash-up I arranged, which is really neat! I'm soooooo excited for it :-) But it does all keep me pretty busy. I'll update whenever I can though! And I have a few other stories planned too, which need some work.**

**I've gotta go run away to write a prac report and study for a midsem tomorrow... Ew...**

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to collapse in a chocolate-induced haze? Please let me know!**

**Keep smiling! :D**


End file.
